ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Bring It On: No Matter What
Bring It On: No Matter What is an upcoming 2010 Cheerleading teen comedy film, based on 2000 original Bring It On. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Victoria Justice and Ryan Sheckler. It will be directed by David Winning and will be produced by Hal Roarch. The movie will be distrubed by Universal Pictures, and it is currently scheduled for August 27, 2010 release. This is also the second film in the series for a theatrical release, since the orignal Bring It On.Bring It On: No Matter What. Wiki News. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. This is Brittany Murphy's final film (the actress died from cardiac arrest on December 20, 2009). Plot Sixteen-Year-Old Camp Cheerleader Amy Diaz (Tammie) begins her day at camp, along with her BFFS Kristen Cooper (Palmer) and Leila Humphrey (Osment) and boyfriend Tyler Kroger (Sheckler), who plays basketball of the team of Vikings, when they were faced off from their biggest challenge in their lives with their cheerleading rivals Leisle Liz (Justice) and Lisa Noval (Roberts) from the team of Knights, forming to take a challenge between them and themselves for a basketball challenge. Midway in the movie, Coach Rachel Murphy (Lopez) and Coach Michelle Green (Alba) are both cousins and hated each other, were also both getting a challenge. Production Development In 2008, David Winning, the director,Miller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "David Winning to Direct Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is planning to start to make a new designed Bring It On film,"Bring It On Sequel As Theatrical Release". Wiki News. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. met for Amy Tammie to be starring into it, while she is filming ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland.Walker, Martha (2008-12-27) "Amy Tammie in Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2009. Therefore, Tammie said that "she's a cheerleading from her high school and she love to be in a movie". According to Universial Studios, this movie is announced to be a direct-to-video film, like the previous films, but the movie is going to be made as a theatrical release from Bring It On released on August 2000, and is going to be starting to be cheerleading and happening for Freshmen girls who starts off to get their bigger challenge than other cheerleading movies in this series. David Winning is directing the movie and Hal RoarchMiller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "Hal Roarch producing and writing". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is producing it. With David Winning, the director announcing to make the movie, he said he will be direting a movie. Variety magazine said about making a movie is possible for Tammie, when finding her a perfect character for cheerleading. This is sometimes could be based onto Tammie's school years, that she's a cheerleader. Filming Filming begins at 12:00 p.m. on July 10, 2009."Bring It On Sequel to begin filming in August". Wiki News. Retrieved on 12 January 2009. It was shot in Pittsford, New York, including gym and lunchroom to be filmed at set of Vikings and Knights challenge. On July 14 at 12:00 p.m., Party scenes of cheerleading were filmed at he Beach Cities CUE. Filming is expected to be completed in October 2009."Bring It On Sequel to finished filming in September". Wiki News. Retrieved on September 4, 2009. Cast ;Vikings *Amy Tammie as Amy DiazMae, Jessica (2008-12-27) "Bring It On: No Matter What - Casting". Variety magazine. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. *Keke Palmer as Kristen Cooper *Emily Osment as Leila Humphrey *Ryan Sheckler as Tyler Kroger *Daryl Sabara as Adam Baker *Jennifer Lopez as Coach Rachel Murphy *Cody Linley as Johnny Park ;Knights *Victoria Justice as Leisle Liz *Emma Roberts as Lisa Noval *AnnaSophia Robb as Jessica Hudson *Sterling Knight as Harold Hutchinson *Oren Williams as Elijah Wesley *Evan Sabara as Aaron Baker *Jessica Alba as Coach Michelle Green ;Others *Marc Anthony as Ross Murphy *Brittany Murphy as Brenda Diaz *Patricia Arquette as Patricia Diaz *Thomas Jane as Mark Diaz *Hanson as theselves Casting Tammie, Palmer, Osment, Justice, Roberts, the Sabaras, Knight, Williams, Linely, Sheckler and Robb will be starring as the Freshmen teenagers, beginning their sports year of high school, with the girls continue on their dreams of cheerleader, with Sheckler's character continues to play basketball through the year. Jennifer Lopez and Jessica Alba will play the coaches of each team squat. Eight of the characters were created by a writer and producer Hal Roarch. He first written Amelia Diaz, a cute cheerleading girl. He written a character to be called by a nickname for Amy. In April, Miley Cyrus is originally going to play as Amelia,Carter, Anna (2009-4-17) "Miley Cyrus in Bring It On Sequel?. USA Today magazine. Retrieved on 17 April 2009. but Amy Tammie sneaks up to sign up, and producer makes it an idea, and decided to let Cyrus to drop out, but does doing production for The Last Song. Roarch later created her BFFs Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, as they were cast by Keke Palmer and Emily Osment. When creating two rivals Leisle Liz and Lisa Noval, Selena Gomez and Emma Roberts made the roles. He later created other best friends; Tyler Kroger, Adam Baker and Elijah, they were played by Ryan Sheckler, Daryl Sabara and Oren Williams. Boy band Hanson will be appearing into the film, as well as Patricia Arquette, Thomas Jane and Brittany Murphy will portrayal as Amy Tammie's character's family. Murphy did complete the movie, and did officially died on December 20, 2009. This will be her final film. Release The release date for the movie changed multiple times. It will be released on June 4, 2010 in the United States and Canada, and August 13, 2010 in United Kingdom. The film will also be released in Australia and Germany on September 3, 2010 and Iceland on September 10, 2010. Universial Studios release is original of April 9, 2010 in United States and Canada, but it was pushed back three months, to complete the sets, and moving away from North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's new release date, and Universial don't want this movie to become disappointed "upset" at the box office, and wanting to make Tammie popular.Bring It On: No Matter What Released Date Pushed back!. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 11, 2009. Tammie says for the film that "it is totally disappointed, but moving to June 4, would be a lucky date for the box office, and I hope this will be fabulous". For the movie's new release date, Universial want to find a perfect release date to get some money when "bringing it out the summer will be better than relasing it in the spring".Bring It On: No Matter What Released May Get Box Office Projects Next Summer. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 11, 2009. On March 6, 2010, the film announced to give the movie a PG-13 rating by the Motion Picture Rating System for Language, making it Amy Tammie's third film since The Love Guru and Troy and Emily Osment's first film to date.Bring It On: No Matter What Motion Picture Rating System. Wiki News. Retrieved on November 7, 2009. Music Bring It On: No Matter What Motion Picture Soundtrack based onto the film. According to the Amazon.com will be released on August 24, 2010.Bring It On: No Matter What Soundtrack - Amazon.com. Retrieved 8 March 2010. Tracking *Bring It On - Ana Johnsson (2:48) *Hollback Girl - Gwen Stefani (3:20) *When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls (4:05) *Party in the U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (3:22) *Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera (3:36) *Touch My Body - Mariah Carey (3:25) *Tonight - Jonas Brothers (3:29) *Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato (3:45) *Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy - Tata Young (3:27) *I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas (4:50) *Girl - Destiny's Child (3:44) *You're Just What I Need - Jessie Bradford (2:35) References External links *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at Allmovie